Meet The Parents
by xxchompchompchompxx
Summary: Sonny and Chad are a happy couple - until it's time to meet the parents, full of CHANNY ups and downs
1. Chapter 1

I had met Allison "Sonny" Munroe 10 months ago and had fell in love immediately. Turns out, the feeling was mutual and Sonny and I had now been dating for 9 months now. With that, I had decided that I wanted to marry her. I was a male nurse and she was a primary school teacher. When I finished work at 3 o'clock, I quickly made my way to Sonny's school, the ring secure in my pocket. I watched Sonny teach through the window and grinned when she turned around and saw me. She showed me five fingers and winked before turning back to her class. Sure enough, five minutes later, Sonny came running towards me and embraced me in a kiss.

'It's not very often you come and pick me up from work Chad.' She grinned against my lips and I smirked.

'Well, I got off early today because I was wondering if you...' I started and suddenly her phone rang and she bit her lip.

'Honey, do you mind?' she asked and I broke away from her and shook my head, feeling slightly rejected. Sonny picked up the phone and spoke into it for a couple of minutes before hanging up and looking at me.

'That was my sister; she's just got engaged and was wondering if we wanted to go to Miami. Of course, if we did then we would stay with my mum and dad and Emma would come and visit with Tom. It would also give you the chance to meet my parents because, even though I've blabbed on and on about you, you still...'

I pressed a finger to her lips and shook my head smiling, 'you talk too much Sonny, of course I'd love to meet your parents.' I grinned before kissing her softly, 'I love you so much.'

'I love you too Chad.' She giggled as I spun her around and together we walked down the street, arms around each other's waist.

-

A week later, we were all packed and I had realised that to make a good impression on Sonny's parents, therefore I was going to ask Sonny's dad if I could marry his daughter. It would be perfect, and then I would be able to show him that I truly respected his daughter. I slipped the ring in my suitcase and smiled at the thought that hopefully it would be on Sonny's finger. After we had checked out our luggage, we sat on the plane.

Sonny squeezed the armrests as we took off and I looked at her.

'Sonny, you know you can always hold my hand right.' I said and she looked up at me.

'I don't know what I'd do without you Chad Dylan Cooper.' She murmured into my shoulder, latching her death grip onto my hand, but as soon as we were in the air, we were fine. The flight to Miami didn't take too long and on our descent, Sonny snuggled into my chest as I sang to her softly and quietly in her ear, planting little kisses here and there. When we came to the luggage area, Sonny picked up her cute yellow suitcase and sat down.

'Now to wait for yours,' She grinned and I grinned back, slightly worried as it had been 15 minutes since we had left the plane and if my luggage had been lost it would be an utter disaster! After half an hour, I marched straight towards customer services and slammed my fist on the desk.

'Where is my luggage!'

'What flight were you on sir?'

'I don't know, the one that arrived 45 minutes ago from Detroit!' I cried and the incompetent woman looked on her computer screen. I was vaguely aware that Sonny was running towards me.

'Sir...'

'You don't understand – I HAVE to have that bag! It's got the ring which I'm going to propose to my girlfriend with!' I cried and the woman looked at me.

'Sir, we will do the best we can to find your bag and if you will just fill out a form and contact number and we will contact you as soon as we find your bag.' She said, sliding a form towards me. I took it just as Sonny came over.

'Don't run off like that Chad!'

'I'm sorry Sonny, it's just I'm annoyed!' I growled, filling in the details, 'what's your parents address babe?' I asked and she sighed and wrote it down for me before I signed it, filled in the small description box and handed back. 'Find it or I'll sue.' I hissed at her as we left. So far, this was NOT turning out to be a good start to the weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time we arrived at Sonny's parent's house, it was dark. We had been shopping on the way and I had bought some clothes and all the stuff I needed. Sonny immediately began to groom me as we stood outside the front door while asking me questions.

'What's my mum's name?'

'Connie.'

'Dad's name?'

'Jack.'

'Sister?'

'Emma.'

'Her fiancé?'

'Tom.'

'My brother?'

'Danny.'

'Pets?'

'A cat called Socks and a dog called Rebel. The cat belongs to your dad and the dog to your mum.'

'Good, we're all set and just a few points, don't tell my dad that we're living together because he'll freak and he has this thing called the "circle of trust" and he's very protective of it and he'll probably jitter on about it, so don't be scared.'

'Look, I'll be fine, I even brought him a grow your own orange tree for God's sake because that's his job. I laughed kissed her softly before we walked towards the door and rung the doorbell. Jack opened the door and I gulped. He was a well built man with dark brown hair and eyes, I could see where Sonny got those from and behind him was Connie. She was slim and had a more blackish colour hair with hazel eyes. The only difference was that Connie was smiling whereas Jack was frowning.

'Daddy!' Sonny cried before running over to Jack and throwing her arms around his neck, 'I've missed you so much.' She kissed his cheek before moving onto her mother. I felt slightly uncomfortable under his condescending gaze.

'So you must be the Chad Dylan Cooper my little princess has been talking about.'

'Yes, sir. You must be Jack Munroe.'

'State the obvious Cooper, come in.' He growled.

'Daddy, we had a good flight by the airlines are just getting worse each year. They lost Chad's luggage and everything.'

'Well I'll make sure they find it, alright princess.' Jack smiled and Sonny bounced out of the room with Connie. As soon as she was out of sight, Jack turned to me and glared at me. 'I've got my eyes on you Cooper – no funny business, understand?'

'Understood sir,' I said, trembling slightly, 'Actually I was wondering, Jack – may I call you Jack? I would...'

'JACK!!!!' Connie called from the kitchen and Jack looked at me.

'You have this weekend to prove to me that you are right for my daughter.' He mumbled before walking into the kitchen. I was slightly freaked out by this man – I mean he sounded like he was from the CIA or something because he definitely did not match what my ideas about him were. I sighed and followed him in before graciously accepting a cup of coffee from Connie. We all gathered around the kitchen island and Connie smiled at me,

'So Chad, what do you do for a living?' she grinned and I smiled.

'I'm a nurse.' I said confidently and suddenly Jack broke into laughter.

'Good one Cooper, now what are you really?' he said and I just looked at him, 'Come on Cooper – are you actually telling me that you are doing a _woman's_ job!' he looked horrified.

'Well, nursing is also a male job too, there aren't as many as women, but we can still do it. I was going to become a doctor but I thought that nursing would be a better career move for me, I guess.' I shrugged and Sonny darted her eyes between us.

'Yes, did you know daddy that Chad passed his nursing test with flying colours – highest in the state.' Sonny grinned and I smiled gratefully at her.

'Well that's good Cooper.'

'Oh, I almost forgot!' I cried before running out of the room and grabbing a bottle of bubbly that I had bought earlier incase he didn't like the orange tree and it turns out he didn't. Perhaps I could redeem myself. I entered the room with it and Connie clapped her hands together, 'I thought that, as this is our first night of meeting each other face to face, we should open a bottle of champers to celebrate.'

'You drink Cooper?' Jack raised an eyebrow at me and I looked at him.

'Only on special occasions, I was raised to drink because you want to enjoy the alcohol – not just to get drunk and not remember anything the night before hand.' I said.

'Good answer Cooper, at least in that way you won't ever hurt my daughter.' Jack said and my jaw dropped.

'Daddy!' Sonny cried and at the same time, Connie cried out:

'Jack!'

'Sir, I would never hurt your daughter, I love her to pieces and will always make sure she is safe.'

'Well when she's under this roof she will be. I have little camera's installed everywhere in this house – for protection means only.'

O....K that made me feel a bit uncomfortable.

'That's a good idea, what about that vase – is that a camera.' I laughed and suddenly the room went quiet.

'Those are my mother's ashes.' Jack said and my face paled.

'Jack – I am so sorry – I didn't mean to cause offence.'

'It's alright Chad, you weren't to know.' Connie said and suddenly my hand slipped from the bottle and the cork sprung out of the bottle and hit the vase. I watch in horror as the vase fell off the mantelpiece and Jack cried out when it hit the floor.

'Jack, it was an accident...' I started.

'It's fine, it's fine – seriously.' Jack stated and suddenly the Siamese cat wondered in and decided to use the ashes as a litter box. Jack cried out again and stormed out, Connie running after him. I sighed, angry with myself and buried my head in my hands. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist and a pair of lips gently touch my neck.

'I've totally messed up Sonshine – It hasn't even been half an hour and your dad already hates me.'

'Just give him some time Chad.' Sonny pecked my lips before picking up the cat and walking out the door. I followed her and she showed me her bedroom. She reached for my trousers but I stopped her.

'I promised your dad I wouldn't touch you for 48 hours.' I whispered against her lips and she sighed and pulled away from me. We both got ready for bed and suddenly there was a knock on the door.

'Yes!' Sonny called out, her head was resting on my lap as she read and I stroked her hair, just watching her and taking in her beauty.

Connie and Jack stood in the doorway, Connie looking at us as if we were the cutest thing she had ever seen and Jack looking distastefully at me.

'We've set up a bed for you downstairs. Just beware of the dog and the cat.' Jack said bluntly and Sonny sat up.

'Can't Chad stay with me.'

'Certainly not.' Jack growled

'Well what about Emma's room.'

'She and Tom are arriving tomorrow so no.' Connie said sadly and I kissed Sonny's forehead.

'Don't worry Sonshine, I'll be alright. Goodnight.' I said before walking downstairs, dreading to sleep with the animals. It made me feel... unworthy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to kaylinwriter14 for the review – just to clear things up that these characters are all OOC thanks for all other reviews and keep reviewing, XD**

I entered the room with Jack behind me and saw a small sofa bed and a TV with lots of ornaments. 'This is where you will be sleeping Cooper.' Jack grinned and he turned to leave, 'only – don't use the bathroom, the plumbing isn't exactly working and we don't want the sewage everywhere, especially with Emma getting married here, Goodnight Cooper.' Jack grinned evilly at me and shut the door. As soon as I heard him creaking upstairs I kicked the chair with all my might.

'Shit!' I cried out in pain, jumping up and down on one foot. I definitely will NOT be doing that again I thought as I hopped about in pain. Suddenly I realised that I could be on camera since Jack had stated they were everywhere. I walked up to one of the ornaments on the shelve and peered into it.

'Hey Jack if you're listening... you can't catch me out so HA!' I laughed and looked towards my bed to see the dog lying on it and the cat lying on my chair. 'Off! Shoo!' I cried and Rebel jumped off the pull out bed and laid by the door, while Socks just glared at me and went back to sleep.

I tried to sleep for hours but the bed was really uncomfortable and it really didn't help that I had a dog snoring in one ear and the dripping sound from the tap. After a while, I really needed to pee and I gulped, remembering that I couldn't go into the one in my room – I had to go into the one under the stairs. Growling, I got up and stepped outside the room. Three steps out of the door and suddenly a very loud alarm sounded and infra red lights showed up on the floor and unfortunately I had stepped right in the middle of one.

'SHIT!' I yelled and I began to run towards the burglar alarm when suddenly the floor beneath me was pulled away and I was hanging upside down in the dark with duck tape across my mouth. 'Great, this is just great.' I growled, crossing my arms. Suddenly I saw three figures tip toeing down the stairs while the alarm was going off. I presumed that it was Jack, Sonny and Connie and I think Jack had the flash light.

'Who's there.' Sonny cried out and Connie snapped the light on and somehow they couldn't see me because I was 3 ft about them.

'Perhaps it was just the cat, you know how Socks is, with you training him all the time.' Connie said and I tried to cry out but I failed miserably at it. Jack looked up my way and chuckled to himself and if it could, my jaw would have dropped 10 ft. He _knew_ that I was dangling up here.

'Let's go back to bed then everyone.' He said after pulling out a remote control and resetting the alarm.

'You know, I'm surprised that Chad slept through this noise.' Sonny said softly, 'perhaps I should check on him.'

'Leave him honey,' Jack put a hand on Sonny's shoulder and walked back upstairs, leaving me swaying there, too shocked to make a noise. I fell asleep after a couple of hours and was awakened by a scream. I creaked my eyes open to see Sonny screaming at me and I gave her a look

'Chad, why the hell are you up there?' she bit her lip, trying to stop laughing and suddenly I saw Jack glaring at me.

'I must have been sleepwalking.'

'That's odd, you never sleepwalk.'

'Well apparently I do now.' I smiled stiffly at her. 'Do you think you could get me down?' I asked and Jack pressed a button and I suddenly found myself on the floor thinking ow.

'Chad, son, are you alright?' he asked and I nodded angrily before walking out of the hallway and into the bedroom.

'Aw shit!' I yelled when I saw Rebel rolling in all my new clothes, 'GET OFF REBEL... OUT!' I threw open the door and the dog trotted out, a smug expression on his face. I leant against the door and suddenly fell through it into a room. 'What the—' I whispered to myself before walking further in. I gasped when I saw huge computers.

'Like it?' a new voice said and I turned around.

'Oh hey Jack... sorry I fell through a door and landed here.'

'You ever seen one of these.' He said suddenly, gesturing to a polygraph device.

'Um, yeah... a lie detector isn't it.' I whispered and he nodded.

'Would you like to try it out?'

'Um... I'm alright really...'

'It's harmless Chad, please sit down.' He gestured to the chair and gulping I sat down as he hooked me up. 'Right, I will ask you a question and you can answer ok?'

'Um... OK?'I answered, more as a question though.

'So, how many sexual partners have you had?'

'Excuse me!' I cried – shocked and Jack just blinked at me.

'Just answer the question Cooper.' Jack said and I shook my head.

'Um, three maybe... I tend to have long term relationships, Sonny would be my third.'

'Ever gotten Sonny pregnant?'

'No, well not that I'm aware of,' I answered truthfully.

'Have you ever cheated?'

'No.'

'Are you and Sonny living together?'

I began to panic and opened my mouth when suddenly Connie poked her head in.

'Jack – what are you doing!' she cried and I let out a sigh of relief and made a quick exit before getting ready. When I was finally ready, I bolted towards Sonny and hugged her and she laughed.

'What, waking up upside down a bit much for you?' she giggled and I glared at her.

'Your dad just hooked me up to a lie detector and asked me how many sexual partners I have, if I've got you pregnant and if we were living together.'

'What did you say to the last one.'

'I didn't answer because your mum interrupted, thank god. But where the hell would your dad get a polygraph device from.'

'Chad – I guess you'd best now the truth,' Sonny sighed and we sat down and she took y hands in hers. 'My dad isn't really what he says he is – he used to work in the FBI, top dog he was.'

Horror passed through my face and then everything went fuzzy before fading to black.


End file.
